Cloudy Day
by writingwithflowers
Summary: Set 20 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's move back to Forks with a new memeber, Thomas who is stuck up and obsessed with being the most popular guy in school. Lucy is his classmate who keeps to herself, but everything changes after one sunny day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please review if you like it! Sorry it's a short chapter and there's not much of the Cullen's in it but bear with me, they will come! You can't go Cullenless for too long! Please read!**

**CHAPTER 1- Lucy POV, 20 years after Breaking Dawn.**

First day back at school, I've been dreading this all holidays. I'd spent so much time thinking about how much I hated it there that I never had any time to enjoy the time I had off. Forks never stops raining, I've spent most of my life here with my Aunty, Dora. My mum's a travel journalist so I don't see her much. She writes books but mostly the travel sections of nameless big city papers. So while she's off travelling the world I am stuck in the cold and overcast town of Forks with all the dull losers who live for the clouds to float away, I live to GO away.

Unfortunately at school I'm the loser, even though they never see me. I stutter on almost every word when I talk to somebody I feel uncomfortable with, which is often as the teachers pick on me for day dreaming out the window. One day I wish someone would ask me what I was thinking about, but I guess it's not that hard to tell, getting 0-U-T.

So today I get up as I do every day, I pack my bag the night before; I guess I'm a bit of a dork. I grab an apple for breakfast and make my way to my red Mini Copper S, my mum's present to me for missing my birthday, again. I admit that I have been overly spoiled but the whole point is one day I'll drive somewhere to meet her.

***

That day I first took it to school was the best day of my life, it was so cool to have a new car that nobody else had, a car that wasn't second hand. Of course people only wanted to be my friend to sit in the car but people were saying something to me that wasn't "oh sorry I didn't see you there". Sometimes my life is just a big disappointment, until on that day I realised I brought it upon myself for not trying to be cool earlier. Even the Queen was talking to me!

I don't like to pinpoint people but the queen of the school, Taylor, is the most painful person I've ever met and I can't help but be jealous of her because she has brains and popularity, she is everything I'm not. But she doesn't have a cool car, so she wanted to ride in mine.

About a week after I got my car they arrived in all their super car splendour. The Cullen's. They were the the strangest family I've ever seen, they were all adopted by their parents Esme or Carlisle and they we're all in couples. Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, and Thomas who was the only one single (and the only one without a brain). Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper arrived in a Yellow Porsche while Edward and Bella arrived in a dated silver Volvo which was polished to look brand new.

It's not that hard to guess now who would rock up in an Aston Martin ONE-77 but the King of show-offs Thomas. And so marked the end of my popularity among my classmates.

***

It was on that morning that I noticed it was sunny. I dread these days because more than ever I want to be somewhere else where I can actually feel the warmth of the sun. Ever since Thomas had started dating Taylor (surprise perfect match) Forks had had all these freaky sunny days. It's like the world was trying to bring me pain. Thomas unlike his brothers and sisters hung around casually with everyone in the school and quickly became a favourite of all students discounting me.

He would always be seen walking around with the latest iPod and phone; I guess he just felt more comfortable as a new kid compared to the rest of his family. I looked as if it was meant to be when he started going out with girl-of-pain-Taylor, the sun would come out frequently but they'd both disappear along with the rest of the Cullen's from school.

So I knew that after a month of constant rain and flood predictions that today would be another day off for the pair and family, I wouldn't be surprised if the family all ran off to Vegas to get married, they were all smart enough to get a job anywhere.

I pulled up into the car park, took a bite out of my apple and texted Dora that I was at school and safe as I do every morning, it's her way of making sure I'm ok as she gets up early to run the newsagency in town and doesn't get to say goodbye to me.

At lunch I sat at my usual table in the corner behind the entrance. Nobody else sat here but me. The table wobbled and some of the chairs had only 3 legs, instead of 4. However on this day there was someone else there. I tried not to make eye contact and avoid conversation but they had already planned what to say.

"Oh Lucy! This is the worst day of my life!" She knew my name, and I recognised her voice. "Thomas broke up with me last night, me! He told me that I was the reason the sun stopped coming out, that he couldn't bear another second with me because he was scared that..." Oh my gosh! It was Taylor! She was sobbing so much that she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Taylor I wish I could help, but I don't know what to say." She squeezed me hard into what I presumed to be a hug. "Thomas was a loser anyway, you deserve better than him, and look I'm sorry but I really can't help. What about Nelly, she 's your best friend can't she help?"

"Actually Thomas broke up with me because he wanted to go out with Nelly. She won't even talk to me; she thinks I broke up with him! As does the rest of the school, but I'm not a bad person, am I? Oh please tell me you believe me?"

I didn't care and I didn't want to help either. But Dora always tells me to make the most of any moment, so I decided to listen as even though it was wasting my time it was making the most of Taylor's.

I ended up spending the rest of my lunch time listening to her talk about how messed up her life had become. I didn't manage to note anything about her problems but I hung on every word about the Cullen's. I became intrigued about their strange behaviour she described. How they didn't go out in the sunlight. How Thomas's skin could have been icy cold.

I had zero interest in her rants about her mother's open and constant interest in the Cullen's; she said something about how she destroyed a lot of her dates with her 100 questions. I trailed off wondering if the perfection of Thomas could in fact be real, hmm... but my head started spinning, I wasn't going to fall for anyone. Especially not him.

**I'm going to update soon but just review and tell me too anyway. And if you didn't like it just pretend you did, I would never take it offensively anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! There will be a clue in this chapter...**

**Chapter 2- Lucy POV**

Taylor asked me if I wanted to do my homework at her house with her that afternoon but I said no, it had all happened to quickly and I wasn't ready to become friends with girl-of-pain for one day and get hurt the next. So she said if I changed my mind I could come over.

I drove my mini down the alleyway that leads to behind Dora's newspaper shop. Every day I work there from 3:30 for an hour and a half before I do my homework, after that Nessie takes my place. Nessie was my age and went to school at the Reservation; she was very nice and she had become a good friend. I wish she went to my school, I'd have one friend. She moved out here about the same time as the Cullen's.

At about 5:00 she arrives at the store to help Dora organise with tomorrow's paper deliveries. She's always there on time with her long-time boyfriend Jacob who's with her wherever she goes _it's really weird _but he's always happy to help, he doesn't look comfortable being there but he does it for her. Dora couldn't be happier to have the pair around with Nessie's quick thinking and speed and Jacob's strength to unload the papers.

The afternoons can get really busy with all the kids rushing out from school to buy all sorts of sour lollies and junk, the counter is empty after half an hour! They are very tempting though. When rush hour is over I sit down with Dora behind the counter and we talk about our day. So I told her about Taylor and how she invited me over.

"Why did you say no? When I was at school it would have been a direct yes! It was royalty to go over to someone's house like that! You won't know what happens until you go there will you now? Now come on, I'll give you the afternoon off; I'll give Nessie a call!"

I was still unsure and I wanted to ask her what she knew about the Cullen's. Dora was excited about it, but I wasn't. I dreaded the thought of an awkward conversation and freaked out at the thought of meeting her parents, who probably had no idea I existed!

I was trying to come up with a good excuse to work a bit longer. "But Nessie probably has her own homework to do!"

"Nessie has 'probably' has already finished her homework. That girl's a speed demon! And besides she enjoys working here." So I gave in.

I knew where Taylor lived because of the masses of parent and family functions she had when we were kids. I pulled my mini up across the street and looked up at what might have been the biggest and most modern house in Forks. Although it had been built 10 years ago it still had that genuine new feel about it. I went and rang the door bell which had been tuned to sound like a section from a song I'd never heard before.

"Hi, Mrs Flinn!"

"Oh hello there Lucy... come on in... why are you here?"

Unbelievable! She knew my name! I hesitated, sat there for ten seconds thinking about what to say. I didn't want to stutter in front of Taylor's mother. Mrs Flinn had fell in love with the first guy she met in collage and 4 years later they had married. Taylor was well... an accident, her father was an excellent lawyer and was able to support the young family but Mrs Flinn was very young never had the time to finish her degree.

"Ah... me and your, Taylor are working on home... an assignment!"

What a horrible impression I had made! Taylor's mother led me through the door without the slightest clue to why I would be there, such a poor explaintion. Next time I'll call Taylor if I ever have the need to come over, which I hope won't be again.

"Lucy! You came! Come on I have to show you my room!" And that is how my day went on; I learnt that I had a lot in common with Taylor. We enjoyed the same music and movies and had similar tastes in food, but we enjoyed different subjects. We never got around to our homework.

"Lucy. Do you know why I invited you here?" said Taylor

"To tell the truth, I didn't think you knew my name."

"Why would you think that? We were friends back in Kindy or can't you remember that? Not that I'm offended or anything, I guess we must have drifted."

"Taylor we weren't that close though. And I came half way through Kindy, I was the new kid..."

"What was it like," she interrupted. "I mean, being the new kid."

"Well it was a long time ago, and I don't really enjoy my past. Far too complicated, I just don't want to talk about it." I fell back onto her bed. Her soft, heavenly mattress took my mind off my thoughts. My childhood was not something I'd like to re-explore.

"At least tell me what your mother is like, I told you about mine!" There seemed to be too much pressure so I blurted.

"I only ever seen my mother on Christmas and my birthday, and most of the time she misses it anyway. She bought me the mini to visit her, but she moves from place to place so quickly that I can hardly keep up with where she is. You see she grew up here, and never travelled anywhere. All she wants to do is move around because she never wants to get stuck in the same place again.  
"I live here with my Aunty Dora because she thinks that it wouldn't be good if I wasn't able to have a full education. It's ironic that I live where she did, only because she hated it. It's torture to think that my mother detested the place she grew up in and she has put me in the same situation!"

"Stress less. It can't be that bad. Lucy, there will be a logical reason why she put you here, hey my mum grew up here to. She could have put you somewhere else where the views are amazing and the weather is warm, but she put you here." It was disappointing to see that Taylor was right. Although it wasn't that surprising as she was very smart and award after award was lined up in the wall in front of me.

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

I got my phone out of my bag and slid it open. The message flew forward onto the screen. It read:

_Hey Luc! Could you take over my shift? I have to attend to some family business and can't complete the work. Thanks. Nessie_

And just when I was enjoying myself!

"Hey Taylor I have to go! Dora needs me to work in the shop." I said casually.

"That's fine, I'll see you at school tomorrow! Feel free to pick up some cookies on your way out!" Mmm! Cookies! Anybody giving you cookies if you have to leave early must be taking an apology well. But most of all COOKIES!

I waved goodbye and skipped downstairs to the front door, I swung my bag onto my back and race towards the cookies sitting on the huge oak dining table. I took a large bite.

"Wow! Mrs Flinn, these are great. Thank you for having me, I hope I wasn't too much trouble!" Not like she noticed I was really here though, oh well.

"Yes, alright Lucy. I look forward to seeing you again. And call me Lauren." Hmm... Lauren. Where have I heard that before?

I skipped to the mini and did a twirl before lazily falling into the driver's seat. I started the engine and looked up, there was a note taped to the wind screen:

_Ran out of credit. Dora packed up the store early you can go home. She give her a call. Nessie_

That was very Nessie. But how could she have known where I was?

**Ooo... have you figured it out yet? Wasn't that big but it will be! And no more clues! Review if you saw my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Very short chapter because the next one will be long!**

**CHAPTER 3- L POV**

On Monday the clouds came back, and so did the Cullen's. Rumours started floating around about why they were out of school, nobody would talk, not even Thomas who had finally joined his family at the table for-the-people-your-not.

I started walking towards science. What a waste of time! I had art! I started to run as fast as I could holding onto my pencil case with just my index finger and thumb. I jumped down the stairs and stacked it at the bottom, regaining my balance slowly but losing my speed.

I went for the door and bumped into someone who felt ice cold, he didn't lose his balance. He hastily handed back my case but I didn't get the chance to look at him as I made my way to my seat, so I stuttered a thankyou and found that I was able to finally breathe again.

I couldn't listen to our lesson on Renaissance art, I was too caught up in my guilt of not being to formally apologise to the block-of-ice I bumped into who should seriously think about getting himself a jumper! I looked for him after class but there was no one he could be.

I was looking forward to helping my Aunty at the newsagency; if there was anyone I could confess my guilt to it was her.

Rush hour felt slow for the first 30 minutes but it was busy as there were 14 year old girls lining up to buy the latest teen-fashion magazine that had come out today. I was reorganising the magazines that had been misplaced when I noticed 2 boys about 10 fighting. I ran over and found that a small boy was being bullied by a pint sized sumo-wrestler who was trying to take his car magazine.

"You don't need this! You don't deserve this!"

"Leave me alone! That's mine!"

"Loser!" I couldn't bear to watch it any longer as the small boy started to cry.

"Guys! Break it up!" I tried to push them apart but the sumo was too strong. I was going to have to get my aunt. I turned around.

"Dora! I need help now!" I ran towards the counter scared that the small boy would be hurt. I myself was crying. It wasn't fair, that boy was so sweet and innocent as I had served him at the counter before.

I turned around to see the small boy was sitting on the floor hugging his magazine; the bully was on the other side of the street, eyes wide open in shock. This was obviously no accident, but how had it happened? I helped the small boy up. His name was Sam and the big kid was called Jack. I told him he was welcome any time and he walked off.

Dora wrote a note down to find inform the school of the incident. She wasn't going to let Jack into the store anymore.

"So how was your day?

"You ask me that every day!"

"I want to know what Lucy's doing in school. So what did you do today?"

"Well I feel guilty because of, well.."

"Go on..."

"So I was running in the opposite direction with my stuff flying everywhere and I almost made it through the door until I bumped into a brick, well human brick. He gave me my pencil case back, I said thankyou and sat in my seat feeling guilty that I didn't know who he was!"

"Lucy, just relax. You get so worked up about small things. The guy did something nice for you, there is no problem in that! And besides he didn't even fall. No probs!"

"What difference would that make? And you chose today to not be overdramatic about things!"

I was awake half the night just thinking about how wrong the world seemed. I was stressed over nothing! I hated how my personality came from my mother's side, or maybe it was just living with my aunty. Stupid guilt! I thought I heard something come through my window, but I had drifted to sleep before I could look.

**Now read on and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Party! Plus decent sized chapter! Whoa! And the best part... CULLENS! AHHHHH!**

**CHAPTER 4- Thomas POV**

If it wasn't hard enough being a vampire, I kept losing control of my powers. We had to spend a week at home because I was happy. My power, I could change the weather through my emotions. The problem, I had no control over them.

Alice told me that I would be able to control my powers one day, but why can't it be one day soon? I was a shield to Jasper's ability as Bella was to Edwards when she was human. If I could find a way to control my powers we could live anywhere! But Carlisle insists that we stick to cloudy regions as to not spoil the weather of sunny places like Sydney and LA. Maybe one day I'll go to Australia but for now I need to complete my high school education for a second time. What a drag!

My family had warned me about my relationship with Taylor and that I shouldn't go too far with it unless I loved her. I thought I did, but I guess I just liked her... a lot. I was not the most popular guy in school when I was human so I thought of my years at Fork's high as a second chance.

I'd planned out my life here precisely. Arrive with the latest gadgets and establish myself as someone anyone would want to be around. Then I'd randomly date the prettiest girl in school, become prom king and dump her when I go to "college". Taylor was nice but she became too attached.

The girl wouldn't leave me alone and I began to know why my family was calling her girl-of-pain-Taylor. It seemed to be the situation that was faced by them before me. I wasn't in love with her, I didn't want to go any further and tell her what we were, and she'd tell everyone. The Voltri would kill the school and my family; I didn't want to put anyone's lives in danger.

Towards the end I got serious, I'd take her out with me on sunny days to the forest for picnics and I'd take her to all sorts of secret places I'd encountered. I'd give her every sunny day she'd asked for. Even though she got good grades Edward had often told me she was an airhead. To my later surprise I saw she was. She never even thought about questioning who we were.

My family were always worried about me being so wild and carefree. I'd caused a whole week of sunny days when I broke up with Taylor, I couldn't be happier then to get away from her. I managed to control myself by Monday and the clouds reformed, we were able to go back to school. I stayed away from everyone who I was "friends" with, who didn't care much as I'd arrived in the Volvo rather than the ONE-77.

I took it easy as I sat with my family at their private table. They all wished to interact with the other students but they respected that Bella would rather stay as an outsider. She was a past student there herself just over 20 years ago, being a small town she worried about someone recognising her or her past class-mates being parents. It would be weird enough if she saw someone with any of us who had been there with her, since everyone but her would look the same, have the same name and live in the same house.

Nobody will tell me why they moved back here even though they had not moved out that long ago. I thought it was too risky but I trust Carlisle to make the right judgement. Only Jasper doesn't trust me, but he's just annoyed that he can't control my emotions. I like it that way, it gives me a feeling of power something I didn't experience as a human.

Edward and Bella couldn't believe it when they found out that Nessie was enrolled in the same year at the reservation with Jacob. We saw them every weekend but the two didn't think it was enough. It was the best solution though since Nessie called them Mummy and Daddy, and that would be weird if they were in the same grade at the same school.

After lunch that day I headed off to my first art class. It was one of my favourite subjects but I had originally changed it to be in the same classes as Taylor, all the same classes, biggest mistake of my life! I didn't have a very good reputation among the teachers as I was often caught for passing a note back to Taylor or talking like I was some girl! Eh! I walked at a slow human pace, but it got irritating knowing I could go faster so I picked up my speed. I arrived at the door and just hung there for a while starring at the different art works displayed, I could do better!

I was about to walk in when I felt someone bump into me, I saw their pencil case on the floor and picked it up and gave it the girl, the pretty girl I hadn't seen before. And as I saw her for that split second I felt, I wanted to be with her, I was crushing, it was real. I didn't know it was possible for a vampire! She had golden brown hair tied into a little ponytail. It wasn't trendy, it wasn't Taylor's horrible bleached colour, and I liked it. She said thank you, gave a sweet smile and walked into class.

Who was she, I just had to know, I wasn't going to let her go! She was pretty.

I followed her after class, why hadn't I seen her before? She was so pretty, have I mentioned that before? I saw her hop into a Mini Cooper, it was red and was probably the only one in town so she couldn't be that hard to find. I followed her, all the way to the local newsagency; I sat across the road for 5 minutes and decided that she must have been going to stay there for a while. So I quickly ran home mumbled something to Edward about borrowing the Volvo and went back to park across the street. She was still there.

15 minutes later, she moved from her spot at the counter. My eyes pinpointed her every movement as she ran to two boys. One reminded me of someone, small and helpless against the bully in front of him. But the girl was also helpless and couldn't break them up, I didn't care how stupid or weak she might of been but I had to help her, besides she was pretty. I saw my chance as she went back to the counter. I ran across the street as fast as I could. I swung the bully onto my back and sat the smaller boy onto the floor before running back across the street, putting the bully down and racing back to the house in the Volvo. I never saw what happened next.

I had to get help, luckily I knew just the person to go to...

***

I remember over hearing Edward and Bella talking about how when Bella was human they would manage to see each other even through Bella's father's restrictions. I never bothered to ask since it was very rude of me to have listened in the first place.

He wasn't that hard to find as I heard the familiar sweet tune drift throughout the house. There he was sitting at the piano with Alice talking softly; lately they had been meeting privately a lot lately whoever knows why.

I interrupted, but Alice must have seen me coming and was heading out of the room. I sat on the lounge across from Edward who had a big smile on his face.

"So, you want to know how I got to Bella at night so you can stalk a girl? I was wondering when you'd ask." He was laughing hysterically! Thank God Emmet wasn't there!

"Hey! Mind your own business!" I always forgot that he could read minds. He would have already known an hour ago this was going to come up when I borrowed the Volvo.

"Fine, I won't tell you then, if that is what you want."

"No, just...fine! But stalking sounds like I'm trying to intimidate her I just..."

"Want to know who she is, learn more about her..."

I was wondering if he knew earlier as I picked up bits and pieces that came from my mind. He missed out if she knows who I am.

"And if she knows who you are! Wow! I never thought you'd have the guts to ask me since you felt guilty for eavesdropping." I'd never seen Edward like this before, he was too happy from the regular intense Edward I knew. "If you want to know, it's not that complicated,

"When I found that I... I guess felt protective of her; I began visiting her every night. I would come through her window when she was asleep and watch her. It gave me something to do with my free time. Eventually I started doing it every night, right through to when we got married 20 years ago. As we became 'boyfriend and girlfriend' she woke up and found that I had been doing it for more than a month. It became a tradition and she and both looked forward to it every night. There's no fun in it anymore as she's a vampire. It's sad, now that Nessie's gone I have no one to watch sleep."

"And you enjoy that?"

"It interests me as I can't sleep myself." So Edward.

"So what your saying is that I sneak in and watch her sleep..."

"That's generally the idea!" Edward replied.

I walked away and started to run into the forest where Edward wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts. Watching someone sleep, how dull! It seemed to be my best option though, and it was that or go internet shopping with Alice... thinking about it I was quite excited. Whoever that girl was, I was going to find her... the pretty girl.

**Yay! Cullens! Now review. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Finally! Unfortunately I have had one of those weeks that are just jammed packed with homework and then I feel guilty knowing there are people out there reading my story! It is a bit lame but Lucy and Thomas are getting closer to meeting each other...**

**Chapter 5- T POV**

I didn't go back home, instead I ran in the opposite direction into the tallest tree in town. I liked it up there. You could see everything without them seeing you. My only clue was to look for the red mini, unfortunately it was no New York and Forks was somewhat lacking in street lights, it was not only dull but dark! I started to climb down when I noticed below me was the mini, the tree stood across from her front yard, the front yard with over grown luscious green grass.

I hoped down and ran up to the red Mini. The number plate was: LS 001. Presuming those were her initials I decided to make a mental note. The pretty girl was now called the mysterious "L". It was only a complete coincidence that there was a tree outside what was her bedroom window, today must have been my lucky day.

I sat on one of the braches uncomfortably for a while waiting for her to drift off to sleep but after a while I got impatient and jumped into the room landing with a thud! I heard her take a quick breath and then slowly releasing it with a whistle. I crept onto the floor, it was very peaceful to watch her sleep, I thought I finally understood why Edward could bare to stay there for hours. And she was even prettier in her sleep. She was so natural and calm; she made me feel so relaxed. The only thing that could make the moment perfect was the pitter patter of rain.

I forgot about my powers for a second. I crossed my legs on her bedroom floor and started to concentrate, I kept the rain thought on my mind but I just couldn't do it. Somehow the disappointment drew my thoughts to Taylor; this had become a part of my mind I'd rather not visit. I thought about the anger and the guilt that I thought she was the one, my life partner.

I have always been jealous of my other brothers and sisters, even Nessie, for having a partner neither of them can let go of. They all love each other equally, were as I am unstable and incapable of maintaining a relationship.

I heard the little pretty human girl breath in slowly and softly exhale; I drew my thoughts to her. What a wonder it would be if we were aware of each other's existence. I too took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, even though it was completely pointless but I picked up her scent, it was ordinary but it was relaxing. Sort of like how I remember drinking hot chocolate on cold winter nights.

I stood up and took a glimpse of her face which was covered with golden-brown hair that twirled into winglets. I wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful and composed. I pivoted around to look at the tree outside the window. That was when I saw the pitter-patter of the rain. Was it a coincidence? It was exactly what I was hoping for, I felt proud.

The mystery girl smiled slightly, she seemed to like it too. Maybe, just maybe... but I scraped the thought, I was unwilling to test my luck.

I sat there wondering what I would be like to dream again, to feel like what was impossible was reality. It got me thinking about who she could be dreaming about, if only she knew who I was.

Unfortunately after about three hours I became bored and decided that there must be something else I could do with my time, like actually doing my homework. I ran home at lightning speed, sure Edward thought he was fast, but I had to admit I did have a much better running style.

When I got home Alice pulled me through the door. More internet shopping I presumed.

"Thomas! I need your help! I bought this top online but now it is asking me what colour I want..."

"Yeah Alice, that's great but..."

"Hey! Look who's stalking another helpless girl, again!" Oh great, Edward had told Emmet. I was in for a long night.

"You're what!" Rose budged in. "Thomas you can't just spend your whole internal life seducing girls and then breaking their hearts because of the next chick you see! If you were human you'd end up old and alone, divorced six times and at least three of those girls would be out to smash your face into the dirt, even if it killed you! You repulsive, disgusting, mutated, ugly, painful, notorious, infamous, horrible, annoying, sickly, mor..."

"Let it go Rose." Carlisle stepped into the room, finally someone who was sane.

"It's not that ranger Nellie girl is it?" Emmet rudely replied.

"Well Alice thinks that you'd both be perfect for each other since you're both creepy and obnoxious." Edward butted in.

"That's it! Everyone out of the room now!" Carlisle shouted. I started to walk away with the others. "Except for you Tom." What now. I truly couldn't be the worst in the family. Edward was always in people's heads which was a rude and an invasion of privacy. And Rose was a complete diva, who has the time for hair and makeup anyway? Hey, maybe she wouldn't mind having Taylor as a buddy, they both hate me and it gets both of them off my back!

"Thomas, what can I do for you?"

"Well I don't really understand what you mean."

"I know you love being able to be care free and leave the pieces where they are without picking them back up, but what you do does not just effect yourself but those who were involved. They can become permanently scarred as they say and what reputation you have left for yourself in the past will always be with whoever was there forever."

"Look, I know you care. But it doesn't concern me..."

"But it concerns the family. Your rebellious behaviour has affected us as well. For the last ten years you've been with us we have moved SIX times because of your mishaps..."

"...but we didn't have to move..."

"...oh but we did! All of these have led to the almost exposure of our secret. One that you obviously don't seem to care about, you've brought shame upon yourself and the family. The Voltri are keeping a record of your every move, they do not handle vampires like you with much care. In a single moment your life could be taken away forever. Look, even though it may appear that the others hate you, they care in their own way..."

"yeah right!"

"They only do and say those things because they care about you and about the safety of this entire family!" I stopped breathing... it may have well been true no matter how much I rejected the thoughts, the guilt sat there as the silence crept in and consumed the room.

Alice soon came in and completely disturbed the moment.

"Carlisle, Bella's gone to the hospital with Nessie again."

Carlisle sighed, why would Bella be at the hospital with her daughter, AGAIN? It would seem very strange that they would be in the same place at once since no one in town could find how they could have any connection. They were keeping something form me.

"Ok Alice, I'll be with you in a moment. Tom," he said pointing to me. "We will resume this conversation later."

Everyone burst into the room at once.

"POKE!" Emmet came from behind. "Stalker! Who is she?"

"I don't know. Her name begins with L"

"Stalker and mystery girl sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up Emmet!"

"You're kidding me! You still don't know her name!" Edward started to laugh again. What was this joke that I didn't get?

"Well I can tell you that!" He remarked.

"Really... who? WHO?"

"Calm down little bro! Her name is probably something weird like 'Ursula'". Haha, funny Emmet.

"Surprisingly it's normal Emmet! Her name is TAYLOR!" They burst out laughing and started to roll on the floor. Then Rose walked in, great, full house.

"You guys are so immature! That is so not funny. Come on Alice lets go do something pro-active."

But Alice wasn't listening. She was sitting on the other side of the room quietly talking to Jasper.

"Ok ok. Now I'll tell you her REAL name."

I hesitated, waiting for the moment to come. I must know her though! I mean who don't I know?

"Her name is Lucy."

I was surprised; I didn't know there was anyone at our school called Lucy! But relieved it was normal. I wasn't bothered to ask what else he knew about her, all that concerned me was that I knew her name.

**Did you like it? Review people, it is important to me! I would also like to acknowledge one of my bestest friends for suggesting what I could do with this chapter!**


End file.
